


Blaze

by Coalmine301



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Off-screen Burnign to Death, Wildfires, possibly...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi has been captured by the Separatists. Again. He really shouldn’t have been that surprise.Little does he know Dooku has soemthing special up his sleve.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober prompt "Extreme Weather"

Obi-wan Kenobi has been captured by the Separatists. Again. He really shouldn’t have been that surprise. 

From being forced onto his knees the redhead glared up at his captor. On either side he can practically feel the troops bristle from similar positions. Their helmets removed, Obi-wan can easily glance over and see the rage burning in amber gazes. 

“So,” Obi-wan asks, glancing up at Dooku. “Are you planning to actually interrogate us or are you just gonna stand around and gloat?” The Sith had been slightly more boastul than usual. 

“Oh, my dear grandpadawan,” the older man murmured. He paused to stroke Obi-wan’s cheek, only for the Jedi to immediately jerk away. “I don’t have to torture you myself when the planet will do that for me.”

Obi-wan quirked an eyebrow, about to ask what he meant by that, when he suddenly caught an interesting scent. Almost as if something was… burning. 

The redhead craned his neck to glance back as much as he could, some troopers doing the same. In the not so distant distance a thick plume of smoke wound its way into the sky.

Wildfires.

It was then Obi-wan truly realized how lush the vegetation around them was. Tall trees towered overhead with bushes springing up wherever they could. Dry leaves landed wherever they fell and the grass was particularly thick. 

Dooku must have seen the realization in Obi-wan’s gaze, puffing out his chest to continue. “I wonder how you’ll go, Kenobi,” he mused. “Burning alive or slowly suffocating on smoke? Neither is a particularly fun way to go.”

Desperately Obi-wan reached for his bond with Anakin only for it to slip away. Exhaustion settled in his marrow, leaving his control of the Force shaky at best. And useless at worst. Even now he could barely feel his former padawan’s presence.

The 501st was in the completely opposite sector. A wildfire would only encourage them to go further away. 

They would never learn of what happened to their brothers. And even if they did they would never get here in time.

Already the air was getting hotter and harder to breathe. 

On either side the clones murmured to each other. Whether it be encouragement or last minute confessions he didn’t know. Gauntleted hands slipped into each other’s grip as one last comfort. They had accepted their fate and would face it as bravely as they did for everything else.

Obi-wan found himself shaking with rage. They did not deserve this. “You won’t get away with this, Dooku,” he spat.

“Oh, my boy,” the older man replied. “I already have.”


End file.
